


His Favorite Song

by punkish



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Stephen Colbert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Lust, RPF, Sex, Wifeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish/pseuds/punkish
Summary: Stress relief.





	His Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be a factual representation of the thoughts, actions or life events of any real person.

He said he'd come home for lunch, that wasn't the usual routine but something had happened at work. He was tense and frustrated when he walked in, loosing his tie and dropping his suitcase by the door. I was waiting for him in the living room, looking up at him from my position, seated on the couch. I could see a fire in him and I had little doubt what that meant. He moved towards me with such fervor that my heart began to race. I watched the way the clothes shifted on his body as he crawled over me. Every crease, fold and wrinkle teased at what was beneath. I could see the parts of him I wanted to touch, grabbing at him and wishing I could touch them all at once. Then I felt his hands, strong and warm, on my face, neck, chest, thighs. He couldn't seem to decide what he wanted either. He grunted against my ear as he pushed inside me and I panted into his in kind, one hand holding the arch in my back the other tangled in my hair. Our lips met for brief, half maintained kisses as he fucked me roughly. Every thrust felt deeper than the last, driving me relentlessly nearer the precipice until I sang his favorite song.

 


End file.
